


По ту сторону

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Может быть, старик просто издевался над ним, может, бредил, а может крыша поехала у самого Кита, но даже такой призрачный шанс найти Широ он не мог упустить.





	По ту сторону

— И-и-и, главный вопрос сегодняшнего шоу — что здесь нарисовано? — раздался сзади громкий голос.

Кит обернулся. Лэнс наклонился к картине, чуть не касаясь ее носом, потом отступил на два шага назад, прищурился, наклонил голову к плечу.

— Ну? Делаем ставки, господа! Пидж?

— Стилизованное изображение спаривающихся тарантулов? — Пидж покосилась на картину и снова уткнулась в брошюру, рассказывающую о последних технических достижениях Катай-Таана.

— Я! Я знаю! — радостно воскликнул Ханк. — Это сырная галактика! Или процесс гибридизации электронов. Не могу выбрать.

— Оба принимаются! Еще варианты? Кит? О чем ты думаешь, глядя на эти пятна?

Кит молча пожал плечами. В картине не было совершенно никакого смысла. Сколько ни приглядывайся, безумная мешанина цветов никак не складывалась во внятное изображение.

— Эй, Коран, твой вариант?

— Хм-м-м. — Коран покрутил головой. — Кого-то стошнило на холст? А, нет, это знаменитая работа Архар-агыр-Ранкра, «Портрет художника в юности», — поправил он сам себя, прочитав подпись. — Никогда не слышал. За десять тысяч лет так много изменилось! — посетовал он. — Столько новых имен, столько новых творений!

— Хорошая была у художника юность, — протянул Лэнс. — Насыщенная. Боже, Коран, мы в кое-то веки оказались на планете, где никто не пытается никого убить — и ты притащил нас в чертов музей?!

Они с Кораном ушли дальше, переругиваясь по поводу важности культурного просвещения и необходимости нагнать упущенное за десять тысяч лет (хотя некоторым темным личностям нагонять придется с сотворения Вселенной) — а Кит остался, разглядывая картину. Что-то было в ней, среди нелепых пятен и рваных линий, от чего в груди сжимался комок, мешающий дышать. Как будто она звала куда-то, как будто художник пытался сказать Киту что-то очень важное.

Кит потер глаза. Кажется, у него уже едет крыша. Надо вернуться в замок и попробовать поспать.

— Он зовет тебя, — вкрадчиво произнес кто-то над самым ухом. Кит вздрогнул, развернулся, рефлекторно сжимая кулаки и принимая боевую стойку. Но врагов не было — позади него стоял старый катаец, хрупкий, тонкий, с безволосой зеленой кожей и прикрытыми тяжелыми веками глазами.

Кит почувствовал, что краснеет. Нервы совсем ни к черту, чуть не набросился на беспомощного старика.

— Я не раз видел такой взгляд, — продолжал тот. — Ты что-то потерял. Ты что-то ищешь.

— Кто меня зовет? — переспросил Кит.

— Художник, — будто само собой разумеющееся отозвался старик. — Ты ведь чувствуешь? Многие приходят сюда. Немногим везет. Немногие слышат Художника.

— Что ты несешь?! — рассердился Кит. — Что еще за художник?!

Старик медленно моргнул тяжелыми веками.

— Иногда Художник снисходит к Ищущим на планете его юности, — торжественно объявил он. — Указывает им Путь. Если одолеешь Путь до конца...

— Бред какой-то.

— Кит, приятель, ты в порядке? — с беспокойством спросил Ханк, подходя к нему. — Ты что, разговариваешь с картиной? Главное, предупреди, если она начнет тебе отвечать!

— Нет, я... — Кит обернулся, но рядом никого не было. — Он только что был здесь!

— Ушел, наверное. И правильно, скука смертная. — Ханк приобнял его за плечи и потянул к выходу. — Коран отчаялся приобщить нас к прекрасному и отпускает с миром. Пойдем, Лэнс пытается оторвать Пидж от последней модели робота-уборщика, или во что там она влюбилась на этот раз. На это стоит посмотреть.

 

***

Когда Широ пропал в первый раз, когда объявили, что экспедиция на Кербер погибла, мир для Кита словно выцвел. После первых дней паники, ярости и гнева наступили бесконечные сумерки. Он барахтался в них, как муха в стакане молока, он не мог спать, но и проснуться по-настоящему не мог тоже, и медленно сходил с ума в одиночестве посреди пустыни.

Сейчас — нет, сейчас Кит не имел на это права. У него есть обязанности, на него рассчитывает команда. Он не имеет права сходить с ума, выпадать из реальности, он не должен бросаться на людей и уж точно не должен разговаривать с воображаемыми собеседниками. 

Кит зажмурил глаза и накрыл голову подушкой, надеясь, что усталость все же возьмет свое.

В этот раз было легче — в этот раз никто не объявлял Широ мертвым, не забывал о нем. Аллура и Корран перерывали архивы и библиотеку замка в поисках упоминаний других таинственных исчезновений. Пидж взламывала все доступные базы данных, надеясь отыскать информацию у галра. Никто не сомневался, что Широ жив. Или, по крайней мере, великодушно не озвучивал свои сомнения вслух.

Кит отшвырнул подушку и сел. Самое надежное средство от бессонницы — вусмерть вымотаться в бою или на тренировке. Подраться с галра им сегодня не повезло, придется обойтись спаррингом с гладиатором.

Он оделся, привычно сунул за пояс кинжал, подхватил баярд — и внезапно понял, что ноги несут его к выходу из замка. В груди снова возникло то странное, ноющее чувство, что заставляло его дни и ночи бродить по пустыне, высматривая на камнях полустертые знаки. То самое чувство, благодаря которому он, в конце концов, нашел Широ.

Кит даже не удивился, обнаружив себя в музее. Огни не горели, но девять лун Катай-Таана давали достаточно света. Он остановился перед картиной и долго вглядывался в размытые пятна. 

— Что в тебе такого? — пробормотал он. — И что за фигню нес тот старик?

— Ты пришел, — вновь раздался голос позади, но на этот раз Киту удалось справиться с рефлексами. — Ты хочешь пройти Путь?

— Я найду Широ? — напрямик спросил Кит. — Если пройду этот твой путь. 

— Путь опасен, — предупредил старик. — Не все, кто уходит, возвращаются. Далеко не все.

Как будто это имело хоть какое-то значение.

— Я найду Широ? — повторил он.

Старик усмехнулся.

— С таким упрямством — уверен, найдешь.

— Тогда говори, что делать.

— Вот это прыть, — покачал головой старик. — Думаешь, ты готов?

Кит ощупал баярд и кинжал за поясом. Самое необходимое — при себе, а без остального можно обойтись.

— Ты собираешься идти один? — поднял веки старик. — Весьма опрометчиво.

— Одному быстрее, — честно ответил Кит. Командная работа — это отлично, но они начнут сомневаться, обсуждать, составлять планы — а внутренний зуд тянул вперед почти нестерпимо. — Я привык один.

Старик нахмурился — по крайней мере так Кит истолковал его гримасу — и вдруг улыбнулся, вглядываясь в тени.

— Похоже, у тебя все же будет спутник. Судьба на твоей стороне.

Кит обернулся и едва не застонал, когда из-за колонны показался Лэнс. Нет, судьба определенно не на его стороне!

— Ты за мной следил, что ли?! — взвился Кит. — Какого хрена тебе здесь нужно?!

— А даже если следил! — насупился Лэнс. — Один раз ты уже пытался сбежать! 

— Я думал, Заркон следит за мной! Я пытался вас всех защитить!

— Отлично защитил, когда нам нужен был Вольтрон, а тебя где-то носило!

— Сейчас все равно никакого Вольтрона нет, так какая тебе разница!

Они замолчали, тяжело дыша и зло глядя друг на друга.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно, — покивал старик. — Так вы готовы?

— К чему готовы? — переспросил Лэнс. — Кит?

— Искать Широ.

Глаза Лэнса расширились.

— Где?.. Как?.. Ты что-то узнал? Ну?!

— Что я должен сделать? — Кит снова повернулся к старику.

— Художник укажет тебе Путь, — загадочно сказал тот. — Следуй за ним и за своим сердцем.

— А еще непонятнее можно? — нахмурился Лэнс. — Типа, пойди туда, не знаю куда? Если ты знаешь, где Широ, так и говори, к квизнаку загадки!

Но Киту, несмотря на туманную формулировку, все было вполне ясно. Портрет приведет его к Широ. Следовать за портретом и прислушиваться к зовущему ощущению в груди — вот и все инструкции.

Он дотронулся до картины — и пальцы прошли сквозь нее, рука провалилась в пустоту. Как завороженный, Кит шагнул вперед. Сквозь протрет. Сквозь стену.

— Эй, а я? — Лэнс поймал его руку и шагнул следом.

Ветер ударил в лицо: исчезли стены, потолок, пропали картины и статуи, над головой вспыхнули звезды. Ночное небо было черным, без зеленых и бордовых оттенков Катай-Таана, совсем как на Земле или Арусе.

— Знаешь, Дороти, а ведь мы больше не в Канзасе. — Лэнс, задрав голову, разглядывал звезды. — Как думаешь, это телепорт? Что-то вроде червоточин Аллуры? Или мы в зазеркалье? В запортретье? Кит, ну тебе что, совсем не интересно?

Киту было совсем не интересно. Он сосредоточенно прислушивался к внутреннему компасу, пытался понять, куда тянет его неведомая энергия.

— Туда, — решил он и зашагал к полосе деревьев.

— Почему туда? — возмутился Лэнс. — Почему не сюда или не во-о-он туда?

— Можешь идти, куда хочешь, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Кит. — Я тебя с собой не звал.

Лэнс что-то проворчал, потоптался на месте, потом догнал его и пошел рядом.

— Нет, правда, почему? Ты что-то заметил?

— Просто чувствую, — отрезал Кит.

Лэнс задумался.

— Это потому, что ты немного галра?

Кит скрипнул зубами. Тема до сих пор была болезненной. Он сам не слишком понимал, как относиться к своему происхождению, и тем более не мог быть уверен, как воспринимает это команда. Конечно, Аллура перестала его игнорировать, Ханк больше не называл галра-Китом, но все же он не был до конца уверен, что все в порядке. Пидж ни разу не заговаривала с ним на эту тему, а от Лэнса всегда можно ждать подвоха…

— Это бы объяснило, почему ты чуял Синего, когда тот даже еще не проснулся, — протянул Лэнс. — Но почему тогда другие гара не чуяли других львов? — Он наморщил лоб. — Точно! Знаю! Это у тебя супер-чутье, как у Человека-Паука! Круто же?

— К-круто? — повторил Кит. Это какой-то очередной прикол, который он не понимает?

— Конечно, круто, это вроде как твоя супер-способность. А Аллура может менять внешность, как... как Мистик! — развеселился Лэнс. — Чур, я тогда Железный Человек! Хотя нет, это скорее Пидж.

— Пидж у нас Халк, — возразил Кит. — Что? — переспросил он, заметив удивление Лэнса. — Ты видел, как она злится? Спасайся все живое. А мозги тоже гениальные.

— Да нет, я просто не думал, что ты знаешь про Халка.

— И почему я не должен знать про Халка? — не понял Кит.

— Ну, такие парни как ты обычно не интересуются комиксами… Смотри! Кит, смотри, это же наш замок!

Лесок кончился, и с холма открывался прекрасный вид на Замок Львов. 

— Все-таки не банальный телепорт, а параллельный мир! Йу-ху! Кит! Параллельный мир!

— Широ где-то там, — не обращая на него внимания, сказал Кит и прибавил шагу.

— Стой! Подожди! Кит, ты же понимаешь, что если наш Широ как-то сюда попал, то в этом мире теперь два Широ?

— И что? — поднял брови Кит. — Думаешь, я не отличу нашего Широ от другого?

— Да нет же! — Лэнс мотнул головой. — А что если тут миррор-вселенная, как в Звездном пути? Или как в том выпуске, где капитан Америка оказался агентом «Гидры»? Нельзя просто войти в ворота и сказать: «Привет, а вот и мы»!

Просто войти в ворота, забрать Широ и вернуться домой было отличным планом, по мнению Кита. Но в чем-то Лэнс был все же прав.

— Пойдем через ангар, — решил он. — Черный лев нам поможет. Уж он-то должен знать, где Широ.

«Не так уж отличаются этим миры», — подумал Кит, когда они пробрались в знакомый ангар. 

— Привет, Черный. — Кит погладил металлическую ногу. — Ты поможешь нам? Мы ищем Широ, нашего Широ. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Лев молчал. Кит еще раз погладил броню и полез в кабину.

— Черный, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Один раз мы с тобой уже его спасали. Помоги мне еще раз.

Он присел в кресло, провел пальцами по панели управления, коснулся рычагов.

Лев молчал. Глухо, мертво — Кит не мог уловить даже малейшего отзвука, который чувствовал обычно от других львов…

— Это просто машина, — сдавленно сказал Лэнс. — Кит, он не живой, совсем не живой. Смотри, он ключом заводится, как... как автобус какой-то!

— Ты можешь заткнуться?! — не выдержал Кит.

Старик обманул, Широ здесь нет, Черный — мертвый кусок металла. Как, как найти Широ на целой планете, в целой гребаной параллельной вселенной, если они в своем-то мире не могли его отыскать?! Кит скорчился в кресле, обхватил себя руками, пытаясь справиться с ослепляющей болью разочарования. От подаренной и тут же отобранной надежды хотелось выть в голос.

— ...искать. Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — пробился сквозь шум в ушах голос Лэнса. — Что твое галра-чутье говорит? Давай, включай свой локатор. Не найдем так просто, будем искать методом три-чего-то там… помнишь, нас в Гарнизоне учили? Или ты раньше вылетел?

— Триангуляции?

Кит, наконец, смог разогнуться и вздохнуть. Звучало как план — дурацкий, глупый, но все-таки план. Широ здесь. Широ в этом мире, и Кит будет не Кит, если его не найдет.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.

— Да, я знаю, я гений, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс. — Только недооцененный.

Они выбрались из льва и застыли, услышав звук торопливых шагов. Пара секунд — и из тоннеля появился невысокий темноволосый, смутно знакомый мужчина. Лэнс тихо выругался.

— Кто вы такие? — Мужчина направил на них пистолет. — Как вы сюда попали?

Отвечать на вопросы не было ни малейшего желания, Кит сжал в руке баярд, рванулся вперед... и отлетел обратно, когда Лэнс вцепился ему в плечо.

— Мы немного заблудились, — миролюбиво сказал он, показывая открытые руки. — Мы ищем нашего друга, Широ. Такаши Широгане. Ты нам поможешь?

— Первый раз слышу, — нахмурился мужчина.

— Высокий, темноволосый, с седой челкой, и вот таким шрамом, — Лэнс чиркнул пальцем себе по носу, — и с искусственной рукой. Не узнать невозможно.

— Ты не можешь его не знать! — хрипло сказал Кит. — Он командир Вольтрона, пилот Черного льва! Где он?

Мужчина удивленно поднял брови.

— Я пилот черного льва и командир Вольтрона. Меня зовут Кит Когане, и я не знаю никакого Такаши Широ.

Что?.. Такого не могло быть, ни в одной Вселенной, никогда и ни за что. Кит мог допустить, что в каком-то мире он командир Вольтрона, в каком-то — никогда не слышал о Вольтроне, а где-то никакого Вольтрона вообще не существовало. Но представить себе мир, где он не знает Широ, было просто невозможно.

Другой-Кит, не опуская пистолет, быстро говорил в рацию:

— Лэнс? Разбуди Ханка и Пиджа и быстро в ангар черного льва. Да, срочно. Да, прямо сейчас! У нас шпионы.

— Мы не шпионы, — помотал головой Лэнс. — Нам очень нужна помощь. Широ наш друг, он в беде, и вы можете нам помочь! Разве не для этого нужен Вольтрон?

— Хаггар становится предсказуемой, — прервал его другой-Кит. — Сколько, она думает, мы еще будет попадаться на этот трюк?

— Какого хрена, Лэнс? — прошипел Кит. — Я бы его скрутил, и он бы нам ответил на все вопросы!

— Придурок! — так же шепотом отозвался Лэнс. — Он — это ты, только старше и опытнее. Скорее он бы нас скрутил, и уж точно не стал бы доверять!

— А сейчас он к нам прямо со всей душой, — раздраженно отозвался Кит. Хотя, конечно, обнаружь он подозрительных личностей возле своего льва, он бы тоже много чего заподозрил.

Послышался громкий топот, и трое мужчин вылетели в ангар.

— Кит, это что, твой потерянный во младенчестве брат? — Интонации были настолько знакомыми, что Кит невольно покосился на Лэнса, но тот молчал. — Ты нас разбудил, чтобы мы поучаствовали в трогательном семейном воссоединении? А до утра подождать было никак нельзя?

— Ну, тогда вот это твой брат, Лэнс, — сказал другой-Ханк. — А для меня что, у Хаггар родственничка не нашлось?

— Думаю, они пытались украсть черного льва, — предположил другой-Кит. — Хотя это не объясняет сходства. 

— Эй! Мы ничего не собирались красть! — возмутился Лэнс. — Мы просто ищем нашего друга! Почему вы нам не верите?

— Потому что это чушь? — спросил другой-Пидж. — Вы что, хотели выдать себя за Кита и Лэнса? Вы даже не слишком на них похожи.

— Подождите, — сказал Кит. — Если Черным львом управляешь ты, то кто летает на Красном?

— Привет-привет, — помахал рукой другой-Лэнс. — И что в этом такого удивительного?

— А как же Синий?! — возмутился Лэнс.

— Принцесса, — коротко ответил другой-Кит.

— Временно, — закончил другой-Лэнс. — Только пока Свен не вернется.

— Так принцесса и уступит свое место, — ухмыльнулся другой-Пидж. 

— Это место Свена!

— Лэнс, сейчас не время это обсуждать, — другой-Кит положил ему руку на плечо. — У нас тут другие вопросы на повестке дня.

Кит и Лэнс переглянулись:

— Аллура — в Синем льве? Что, правда? И кто такой Свен?

— Парни, для шпионов вы слишком плохо выучили домашнее задание! — покачал головой Ханк. — Просто халтура какая-то! Хаггар совсем обленилась!

— Ладно, ваша вяла, — сдался Лэнс. — Хотите правду? Мы из параллельного мира, и мы…

Другой-Кит скрестил руки на груди.

— В шпионов мне верится больше. Даже в плохих шпионов. 

— Параллельные миры? — фыркнул Ханк. — Это фигня из комиксов!

— Вообще-то, гипотеза Мультивселенной до сих пор не опровергнута, — сказал другой-Пидж. — Хотя, поскольку она не фальсифицируема…

— Спасибо, Пидж, — с чувством сказал Лэнс. — Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. Не понял ни слова после «вообще-то», но, кажется, ты со мной согласился. Кстати, просто для статистики — ты правда парень или притворяешься?

— Что?! — взвился другой-Пидж. — Сам ты девчонка!

Начался почти привычный балаган: Лэнс тараторил, активно размахивая руками, возмущался другой-Пидж, другие-Лэнс и Ханк тоже что-то говорили.

— Тихо, — сказал другой-Кит и, к удивлению Кита, его послушались все, даже Лэнс умолк на полуслове. — Успокоились. Ханк, Лэнс, заприте наших гостей, Пидж, позови принцессу и Корана, обсудим, что с ними делать.

 

Дверь бесшумно закрылась за ними. Кит налег на нее плечом, но та не поддалась.

— Ну и чего ты добился? Только время потеряли! Могли бы уже искать Широ, а вместо этого застряли здесь!

Он прислушался к звукам за дверью — тишина. 

— Ладно, — сказал он, доставая баярд. — Хотите по-плохому — будет вам по-плохому.

— Подожди ты, — Лэнс схватил его за руку. — Дай им шанс!

— Какой шанс?! Они думают, мы шпионы Заркона! Я вообще не понимаю, почему нас не засунули в крио-камеру просто на всякий случай!

— Уверен, другой Кит сейчас как раз предлагает что-то в этом духе, — подмигнул Лэнс. — Не дергайся ты, все будет в порядке. 

— Да с чего ты так уверен?!

Кит никак не мог понять, почему Лэнс так спокоен и даже доволен собой. Они вообще-то в плену, и то, что они в плену у самих себя, ситуацию никак не улучшает.

— Потому что, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс, — кое-кого здесь я очень хорошо знаю. Убери меч, — попросил он, когда за дверью раздались шаги.

Дверь открылась, другой-Лэнс направил на них пистолет. 

— У меня есть параллизатор, — предупредил он. — И, если вы все-таки шпионы, я буду стрелять, невзирая, — он хмыкнул, — на лица. Ясно обоим? — спросил он, глядя в основном на Кита.

Кит кивнул, не очень понимая, что происходит. Он смерил взглядом расстояние между ними, прикидывая, как бы отобрать пистолет и внести в ситуацию максимум ясности.

— Я что-то непонятное сказал? — поднял брови другой-Лэнс. — Парень, я с Китом не первый год служу, и все его фокусы наизусть знаю. Поверь мне, параллизатор — ужасно неприятная штука. Но, если настаиваешь, могу тебе наглядно продемонстрировать.

— Он все понял, — поспешно сказал Лэнс. — Ты нам поможешь?

— Кит оторвет мне голову и будет прав, — вздохнул другой-Лэнс. — Конечно, помогу. Выходите быстрее, пока никто больше не пришел.

— Ты правда не знаешь Широ? — спросил Кит. — Я чувствую его где-то в замке.

— В плену мы никого не держим, — пожал плечами другой-Лэнс. — Можешь проверить сам. Только без фокусов. Иди вперед, чтобы я видел.

Кит помедлил, совмещая направления коридоров и свои ощущения, и свернул за угол.

— Откуда ты знал, что он нам поможет? — шепотом просил он.

— Шутишь? — поднял брови Лэнс. — Двойник из параллельного мира — ни в одной Вселенной я не мог бы такое пропустить. Круче может быть только встреча с собой из будущего!

Кит фыркнул.

— А если бы это была та твоя миррор-вселенная?

— Ну, — замялся Лэнс, — тогда другой-я нас все-таки убил бы. Но это точно не она!

— Просто отличный план, — вздохнул Кит.

Лэнс приотстал, сзади тут же послышались смешки. «Встретились два Лэнса, — подумал Кит. — Звучит, как начало анекдота». Потом он выкинул все из головы, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущении направления.

Разочарование хлестнуло наотмашь — Широ и вправду не было в замке. Там, куда тянуло Кита, на стене висела картина. Четкие строгие линии заплетались черно-белыми узорами.

— Так и должно быть? — спросил Лэнс. — Кит? Я думал, мы идем за Широ, а не собираем коллекцию стремных картин.

— Он сказал следовать за художником, — пробормотал Кит. — Сказал, что я должен пройти путь. Наверное, нам надо дальше. Туда.

— Вы понимаете, что звучите как пара психов? — переспросил другой-Лэнс. — Туда — это в картину? Серьезно?

— Серьезней некуда, — кивнул Лэнс. — Это вроде как наш портал в другое измерение, так что на всякий случай не вздумайте ее выкидывать. Сейчас сам все уви…

Кит схватил его за руку и дернул за собой внутрь портрета. На мгновение узоры исказились, смешались, а потом пропали совсем, вместе с картиной, замком и другим-Лэнсом.

 

***

Они быстро разобрались с правилами игры, в которую втянул их старик-катаец. Портреты вели их с планеты на планету, из мира в мир, вели по какому-то причудливому, заковыристому маршруту. Иногда Кит, оказавшись по ту сторону, мог сразу сказать, что они забрели в тупик, и они уходили в другой мир через тот же портрет. Иногда они долго добирались до следующего портрета, скрываясь от недружелюбных туземцев. Всегда недружелюбных.

— Почему мы ни разу не оказались в каком-нибудь симпатичном мире с обнаженными красотками? — спросил Лэнс, пытаясь отдышаться. — Ты специально ищешь, где похуже? Тебе нравится, когда тебя хотят убить?

— Отвали. — Кит вытер пот со лба. Старик говорил, что не все проходят Путь до конца — теперь было понятно, почему.

— Нет, серьезно, ты можешь как-нибудь ими управлять? Передышка была бы кстати.

— Я мог бы вернуться в один из тех миров, где мы уже были, — предположил Кит. — Наверное. Мне так кажется. Что ты предпочитаешь — голодных каннибалов или тех веселых малышей, плюющихся кислотой?

— Подумай о чем-нибудь приятном, — пробурчал Лэнс. — Вдруг поможет.

Кит пожал плечами, взял его за руку и шагнул в картину.

 

***

— Нет, серьезно? Зомби? Кит, скажи, что нам туда не надо! Кит! Кит, стой, меня подожди!

 

***

Прячась за ящиками, они выжидали, когда пройдет очередной патруль и можно будет сделать следующую перебежку.

— За что тебя отчислили? — спросил Лэнс. — Из Гарнизона? 

Кит закатил глаза. У Лэнса как будто чутье было на те темы, которые Киту совсем не хотелось обсуждать. 

— Нам говорили, за проблемы с дисциплиной, — продолжал Лэнс. — Но черт, что надо было натворить, чтобы отчислили их золотого мальчика? Мы даже ставки делали, знаешь.

Против воли Кит заинтересовался.

— И какие были варианты?

— Самое популярное — дал в морду Айверсону. Жизненно, но скучно, никакой фантазии у людей... Или вот мое любимое — исписал все стены в его кабинете «Широ жив».

Кит не смог сдержать улыбку, представив себе такую картину.

— Нет, до такого я не додумался.

— Ну давай же, колись! Не может же быть, что тебя просто отчислили за прогулы. Это было бы слишком банально и совсем не смешно.

Почему все обязательно должно быть смешно?

— Я пытался угнать шаттл, — признался Кит. — Собирался лететь на Кербер спасать Широ. То есть всю экспедицию, конечно. Да что ты ржешь!

Но сам тоже улыбнулся, вспоминая, каким логичным и правильным казался ему этот план. Все же хорошо, что ему тогда не дали взлететь — хотя, конечно, когда он удирал от военной полиции, ему так не казалось.

— А ведь кто-то же на это ставил, — вспомнил Лэнс. — Кто-то из девчонок с третьего курса.

— А ты? — полюбопытствовал Кит. — Ты на что ставил?

— А я принимал ставки, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс, осторожно выглядывая из-за ящиков. — Кажется, чисто. Пошли!

 

***

Солнце ударило по глазам, жара навалилась, придавливая к земле. Кит вытер рукавом выступившие слезы, и с трудом разглядел большое поле и беснующиеся трибуны вокруг.

— Мы что, на арене галра? — вслух спросил он.

— Или в Древнем Риме! Или на Джеонозисе! — В голосе Лэнса звучала паника. — Тебе не насрать? Бежим!

Он вцепился Киту в рукав и потащил куда-то, не разбирая дороги. На бегу Кит бросил взгляд через плечо и оценил причину спешки: ощетинившийся когтями и клыками зверь мчался на них огромными скачками. 

— Подожди! Лэнс, подожди, не туда!

Он, наконец, смог сориентироваться, поймать ощущение направления. И, конечно, нужно им было в прямо противоположную сторону. Квизнак, да что ж им так везет-то!

Кит резко остановился и с разворота ударил мечом. Клинок пропорол зверю шкуру, брызнула кровь, он взвыл, заскользил по песку, отчаянно перебирая лапами. Развернулся, подобрался и бросился в погоню с удвоенной яростью.

— Что ты делаешь, ты его только разозлил! — крикнул Лэнс, оглядываясь назад.

— Под ноги смотри! — рявкнул Кит — и накаркал. Лэнс споткнулся и полетел кувырком.

Меч остановил когтистую лапу над самой головой Лэнса. Когти скользнули по металлу, зверь обиженно заворчал, хлестанул хвостом, Кит вскрикнул, когда острые шипы разодрали ему плечо. Краем глаза Кит увидел, что Лэнс уже поднялся на ноги, и начал отходить назад, не опуская меч и не сводя глаз со зверя. Поворачиваться спиной было страшно, пятиться задом — медленно, а зверь уже готовился к новому прыжку.

— Кит!

Лэнс внезапно оказался рядом и швырнул в глаза зверю горсть песка.

— Бежим!

Картину Кит скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, на бегу поймал запястье Лэнса, и они влетели в портрет на такой скорости, что, окажись там стена, наверняка разбили бы себе головы.

— Это точно был не Древний Рим. — Лэнс уперся ладонями в колени, хватая ртом воздух.

— Тебе же было насрать? — Кит съехал спиной по стене, зажимая ладонью рану.

Лэнс обернулся.

— О, черт, Кит... Ты... П-подожди, я сейчас...

Он сбросил куртку, стянул футболку и принялся дергать ворот, пытаясь разорвать ее на части.

— Кинжал, что ли, возьми, — предложил Кит.

Лэнс закивал, нашарил у него на поясе кинжал, начал торопливо кромсать ткань. Руки у него тряслись.

— Лэнс. Не кипиши, — поморщился Кит. — Ты так себе пальцы отрежешь. Я не собираюсь сдохнуть прямо сейчас.

Лэнс посмотрел на него диким взглядом, лицо было почти серым.

— Ты крови, что ли, боишься? Только вот в обморок не грохнись!

Лэнс помотал головой, присел рядом.

— Р-руку уб-бери, — заикаясь, попросил он. — Н-надо очистить… М-может быть больно.

— Спасибо, мне уже больно. — Кит стиснул зубы, пока Лэнс разрезал ему рукав куртки, и скосил взгляд на свою руку. От плеча почти до локтя тянулись рваные кровоточащие полосы. Не так уж страшно. Могло быть и хуже. 

Лэнс прижал к ране сложенную ткань, Кит зашипел от боли.

— Джеонозис — это что? — спросил он, пытаясь отвлечься.

— Это из Звездных войн, — отозвался Лэнс. — Планета такая. Ты же не думаешь, что вправду...

— Да хрен его знает. Туже затягивай, не бойся.

— Вроде бы остановилась кровь. — Лэнс закрепил повязку. — Но ты лучше дергайся поменьше.

— Спасибо, мамочка. Не бросайся под ноги голодным монстрам, тогда и не придется дергаться.

— Я же не специально! — вяло огрызнулся Лэнс. Он натянул куртку на голое тело, подобрал кинжал. — Посиди тут немного, я поищу какое-нибудь укрытие.

— Какое укрытие? — возмутился Кит. — Надо идти дальше!

Цепляясь за стену, он поднялся на ноги, шагнул к портрету — и сел обратно. 

— Твоя взяла, — пробормотал он, борясь с накатившей слабостью. — Привал.

Дальнейшее Кит помнил плохо. Кажется, Лэнс его куда-то тащил, что-то говорил, тормошил, пытался напоить водой, настолько противной на вкус, что Кит почти проснулся и долго отплевывался. Наконец, его оставили в покое, и Кит тут же провалился в сон. 

Ему снился Широ. Кит бежал, и никак не мог догнать, тянулся сквозь портреты — но Широ улыбался своей грустной улыбкой и таял в воздухе.

 

***

Кит открыл глаза, и долго бессмысленно таращился на низкий каменный потолок, пытаясь прогнать вызванное сном ощущение безнадежности и бессилия. Потом со стоном сел и осмотрелся. Судя по всему, они были в каком-то подвале — низкое мрачное помещение, свет еле-еле пробивался через щели под потолком. Лэнс спал сидя, уронив голову на грудь, и сжимая в кулаке кинжал Кита — видимо, до последнего боролся со сном, намереваясь караулить, но не преуспел.

От движения Кита он вздрогнул, вскинулся и посмотрел вокруг ошалелым взглядом.

— Я не сплю, — хрипло пробормотал он.

— Я вижу, — не сдержал улыбку Кит.

Лэнс с силой провел ладонями по лицу, потер затекшую шею.

— Ты как? — спросил он.

Бывало и лучше. Болела рука, болела голова, во рту пересохло. Кита знобило, несмотря на то, что Лэнс укрыл его своей курткой.

— Нормально.

Лэнс поднял брови, но комментировать, на удивление, не стал. Нашарил на полу жестянку с водой, протянул Киту.

— Внутрь лучше не заглядывай, — предупредил он. — На вид еще хуже, чем на вкус.

Кит поколебался — паршивый вкус во рту оставался еще с ночи — но пить хотелось слишком сильно, чтобы привередничать.

— У меня хвост от этого не отрастет? — спросил он, откашлявшись.

— Может и отрастет, — согласился Лэнс. — Розовый. С бантиком.

— Что, прямо с бантиком отрастет? — ужаснулся Кит.

— А как же. — Лэнс подошел к узкому проходу на улицу и принялся разбирать импровизированную баррикаду. — Ты бы видел, что тут у некоторых поотрастало…

Кит предпочел не уточнять. Он попробовал помочь, но рука слушалась плохо и отзывалась болью на любое движение.

— Кит, надо возвращаться назад, — сказал Лэнс, наблюдая за ним. — Не на арену, в смысле, а совсем назад, в замок. Слушай, пара часов в мед-капсуле — и ты будешь как новенький. Позовем Пидж и Ханка, и Аллуру — вернемся сюда и найдем Широ в два счета.

— Нет, — отрезал Кит.

— Нет?! Ты без руки остаться хочешь? Кто знает, что там за зараза была на той зверюге! А тут ни промыть нечем, ни повязку тебе поменять!

— Не отвалится, — поморщился Кит. — Пару дней точно еще побегаю.

— А потом? — взвился Лэнс. — Свалишься и сдохнешь у меня на руках?

— Переживешь как-нибудь! — рявкнул Кит в ответ, и по выражению лица Лэнса понял, что сказал что-то не то. Ох, а ведь правда, Лэнс не сможет вернуться через портрет без него. — Я не могу, Лэнс, — тихо сказал он. — Широ где-то совсем рядом, я чувствую. Я не могу сейчас отступить, понимаешь? Что, если он ранен? Если он не может ждать? А если этот художник дает только один шанс? — Кит потряс головой. — Я могу попробовать отправить тебя обратно, если ты боишься застрять здесь из-за меня. Но вернуться сейчас — не могу.

— Придурок, — вздохнул Лэнс и отвернулся. — Конечно, я тоже хочу спасти Широ. Не могу же я допустить, чтобы вся слава досталась тебе!

 

***

Еще два портрета — два суровых, недружелюбных мира — и, вывалившись из картины на пыльную улицу, Кит со всей ясностью понял — здесь. 

— Лэнс, он здесь!

— Да ладно, Шерлок, — сдавленно сказал Лэнс, глядя куда-то поверх головы Кита.

Кит проследил за его взглядом — и окаменел.

На городской площади стояло несколько деревянных столбов. К одному из них был привязан Широ, и, судя по всему, только веревки и удерживали его в вертикальном положении. Возле его ног громоздились охапки хвороста и соломы, вокруг собиралась толпа.

— Смерть колдуну! — раздались крики. — Сжечь колдуна!

И Кит, наконец, сорвался с места.

— Широ!!

Он промчался сквозь толпу, с мечом наголо, люди шарахались в стороны и прятались друг за друга. «Демон!», — завизжал кто-то. 

Кит рубанул веревки так, что меч чуть ли не напополам разрубил столб. Широ рухнул вперед, Кит попытался подхватить его, но не удержался на ногах и сел на землю. 

— Широ!

Его волосы были мокрыми от крови, на лице засохли темные полосы.

— Очнись, очнись, пожалуйста… — Кит пытался нащупать пульс и никак не мог найти, только не это, пожалуйста, только не это…

Лэнс перехватил его руку и сам приложил пальцы к шее Широ.

— Жив, — уверенно сказал он. — Кит. Он живой. Слышишь? Но если мы тут посидим еще немного, то мертвыми будем все дружно. Ты, конечно, очень страшный, даже я испугался, но сейчас они вспомнят, что их больше…

Он перекинул руку Широ себе через плечо и потянул вверх, Кит поднялся на ноги и помогал, как мог. Вдвоем они потащили Широ к ближайшему переулку — прорваться сквозь толпу к портрету не могло быть и речи.

— Кит, врубай свое галра-чутье на полную! — прохрипел Лэнс. — Нам срочно нужен портрет. Какой-нибудь. Куда-нибудь.

— Направо!

Они нырнули в переулок, еще один, снова поворот, по узеньким тесным улочкам, пока не оказались в тупике.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — нервно сказал Лэнс, оглядываясь. — Ну и где портрет?

— Здесь, — Кит кивнул на старательно вычерченные углем линии на стене.

— Что, и это тоже считается?..

Кит коснулся щеки Широ.

— Еще чуть-чуть, — пообещал он ему. — Мы уже почти дома.

Он потянулся вперед, дотронулся до портрета, но рука уперлась в стену, не встретив привычной пустоты.

— Что такое?.. 

Кит мысленно сосредоточился на возвращении домой, протянул к картине руку — но картина оставалась картиной. 

— Ну давай же, — потребовал он. — Ну же!

— Ты уверен, что это портрет? — засомневался Лэнс. — По мне так фигня полная.

— Уверен! — огрызнулся Кит. — Он точно такой же, как другие! Только не работает! Почему он не работает?! Да что за закон подлости, почему именно сейчас, когда мы нашли Широ?!

— У меня есть идея, — сказал вдруг Лэнс. Он отпустил руку Широ, переложив весь его вес на плечи Кита, и сделал шаг назад. — Попробуй теперь.

— Что за идея? — нахмурился Кит.

— Просто попробуй еще раз, — настойчиво повторил Лэнс.

Кит без особой надежды протянул руку — и та послушно исчезла в пустоте.

— И что это значит?!

Лэнс криво усмехнулся.

— Ты сам сказал — портрет перестал работать, когда мы нашли Широ. Очень в духе всей этой магической фигни. Типа закона сохранения: двое вошли — двое могут выйти. — Он пожал плечами. — Похоже, я тут слегка задержусь. Осмотрюсь немного. Достопримечательности всякие. Что там Коран говорил насчет расширения кругозора?

— Придурок. — Колени дрожали от усталости, и Кит осторожно опустил Широ на землю. — Никто здесь не останется!

— У тебя есть идея получше?

О, у Кита была идея получше. Поймать этого хренова художника, заварившего всю эту кашу, и долго возить его мордой по полу, пока до него не дойдет, что люди не игрушки. Он орал на портрет, размахивал мечом — но тот только проходил в пустоту, не причиняя сволочной картине ни малейшего вреда.

— Я, знаешь, рад, что ты за меня так переживаешь, — сказал Лэнс, когда Кит охрип и замолчал. Взгляд у Лэнса был незнакомый, какой-то очень серьезный, взрослый. Кит руку бы отдал, чтобы Лэнс сейчас ухмыльнулся и заявил, что Кит купился, и, конечно, у него есть идея получше, и потом долго стебал бы его за размазывание соплей. — Но мы пришли спасать Широ. Вытащишь его, потом вернешься за мной.

Кит сглотнул.

— Я... Лэнс, что, если это не сработает во второй раз? Что если…

— Умеешь ты утешить, — раздраженно сказал Лэнс. — Мог бы просто пообещать, что вернешься. 

— Лэнс…

— Кит, вали уже отсюда! Какого квизнака я должен тебя уговаривать? Ты что, хочешь оставить здесь Широ?

Нет, совершенно точно нет. Оставить Широ он просто не мог. Даже подумать об этом было невозможно.

Кит поднырнул под руку Широ, с помощью Лэнса поднял его на ноги, встал перед портретом.

— Я вернусь, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал уверенно.

— Да уж надеюсь, — хмыкнул Лэнс. — Ну? Сам пойдешь или тебе ускорение придать?

Кит протянул руку вперед и шагнул сквозь портрет.

 

***

В музее по-прежнему было темно, только лунный свет струился сквозь окна

— Браво, браво! — Старик всплеснул руками. — Поздравляю с победой! Ты прошел весь Путь до конца и нашел, что искал. Немногие могут этим похвастаться!

Кит усадил Широ возле стены, на секунду сжал его плечо — и распрямившейся пружиной бросился на старика.

— Верни Лэнса! Немедленно! — крикнул он, угрожающе наступая на него.

— О чем ты говоришь? — приподнял веки старик. — Я всего лишь сторож в этом музее. Я знаю много разных историй, но что я…

— Я столько раз проходил через твои портреты, что узнаю тебя, какую бы морду ты себе ни нарисовал!

— Умный мальчик, — заулыбался Художник. — А с тобой интересно играть. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты со мной играл! Прекрати это!

— Когда я позволил тебе спасти твоего друга, ты не возражал против игр, — развел руками Художник.

— Спасти? Его чуть не сожгли живьем! Мы едва успели!

— Какая же игра без азарта и риска? Уж ты-то должен понимать это, Красный паладин. — Художник покачал головой. — И, к слову, я вытащил его из таких глубин, где ты никогда бы его не отыскал без моей помощи. Ты должен быть благодарен.

— Спасибо! — выкрикнул Кит. — Я благодарен! Ты это хотел услышать? Вытащи Лэнса — услышишь еще раз!

— Игра справедлива, мальчик. В ней все в балансе и равновесии. Двое вошли — двое вышли. Один будет жить — другой должен умереть.

— Что?..

Вот так, без вариантов? Нет, конечно, ни один из виденных миров не был добр к ним, но они сумели выжить везде, и Лэнс, конечно, сможет…

— Хочешь посмотреть?

Цветные пятна на портрете зашевелились, задвигались, изображение поплыло дерганным, рваным диафильмом. Потом картинки ускорились, обрели четкость и ясность.

Лэнс прижимался спиной к стене, а на него угрожающе наступали разъяренные их бегством горожане. Вот пара мужиков выдвинулась вперед, сжимая кулаки. Лэнс неумело попытался отмахнуться кинжалом, но его тут же выбили у него из рук, потом последовал удар в живот, по лицу, и через несколько секунд Лэнс уже лежал, скорчившись, на земле, пытаясь прикрыть руками голову.

У Кита потемнело в глазах.

— Прекрати! — Он активировал баярд и бросился на Художника. — Я убью тебя, прекрати это немедленно!

— Мальчик, мне три тысячи лет, — рассмеялся тот. — Думаешь, мне никогда не угрожали? И посерьезнее воины, чем ты.

Кит даже не понял толком, что произошло, но положение внезапно изменилось — меч полетел в сторону, и теперь уже он сам оказался прижат к стене, а длинные пальцы сжимали его горло. 

— Тебе со мной не тягаться, мальчик.

Кит постарался сдержать усмешку. Трех тысяч лет, похоже, хватило Художнику для старческого маразма. Потому что он забыл об одной очень важной вещи. О том, что Кит все еще может управлять портретами.

Перед мысленным взглядом мельтешили картины, Кит уверенно выхватил нужную, вцепился здоровой рукой в воротник Художника и рухнул назад, в портрет.

— Стреляй! — прохрипел он, вываливаясь под ноги другому-Лэнсу. Тот вздрогнул, но отреагировал мгновенно — белый луч ударил в грудь Художника.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Кит, подхватил неподвижное теперь тело и провалился обратно в картину.

— Колдун! — Люди в панике шарахнулись в разные стороны, когда Кит появился из намалеванного углем на стене изображения.

— Демон! Демон! — раздались крики, когда они разглядели, кого он притащил с собой.

Пользуясь замешательством, Кит сгреб Лэнса в охапку и нырнул в обратно в портрет.

И только в галерее наконец перевел дыхание.

— Лэнс? — Он посадил его у стены рядом с Широ, и попытался понять, насколько сильно ему досталось. — Лэнс, ты жив? Ты как?

— Они сломали мне мой прекрасный замечательный нос, — гнусаво проговорил Лэнс, прижимая руку к лицу. — И я потерял твой кинжал, — виновато добавил он.

Кит с облегчением рассмеялся и тоже сел на пол.

Конечно, он не надеялся, что Художника надолго удержат охотники на ведьм или правила игры. Это его собственная игра, в конце концов, и его собственные правила. Возможно, он еще отыщет Кита и отомстит. Но сейчас — сейчас Киту было плевать. Они живы, все живы, они дома — и это единственное, что имело значение.

Он потянулся и нащупал руку Широ, другой рукой привычным уже движением сжал ладонь Лэнса. 

Потом вздохнул и принялся нашаривать в кармане передатчик, чтобы вызвать кого-нибудь на помощь. На своих двоих отсюда никто из них явно не собирался.


End file.
